In aller Freundschaft
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Jin Ling nur einen herumirrenden Ghoul erledigen, um sich seiner würdig zu beweisen. Bei seinem Vorhaben trifft er auf Lan Sizhui und Lan Jingyi, die ihn dabei unterstützen wollten. Leider verläuft nicht alles nicht Plan. [Anime: Mo dao zu shi/Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation Charaktere: Jin Ling, Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizhui Genre: Gen, Freundschaft, Abenteuer]


Mir ist bewusst, dass "Ghoul" nicht die korrekte Bezeichnung für einen "Walking Corpse" ist, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen und ich wollte nicht ständig "Walking Corpse" schreiben.

.

* * *

Es hätte alles so einfach sein können. Zumindest war das Jin Lings Meinung. In einem kleinen Dorf naher einer Gebirgskette hatte Jin Ling sich niedergelassen, um sich von seiner Suche nach würdigen Gegner zu erholen. Sein Onkel Jiang Cheng hatte ihm gesagt, dass er erst nach Hause kommen solle, wenn er sich endlich als würdigen zukünftigen Anführer bewiesen hatte und diese Aussage nahm er sehr ernst. So ernst, dass man sich durchaus Sorgen konnte.  
Im Rasthaus hatte Jin Ling Gerüchte über einen Ghoul gehört, der sich in der Gebirgsregion nördlich vom Dorf herumtreiben sollte. Durch das niederstrecken eines einzigen Ghouls konnte er vielleicht nicht seiner würdig erweisen, aber es war ein Anfang. Auf seiner Reise hatte er immer Mal wieder bei kleineren Problemen ausgeholfen, aber das reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um seinem Onkel wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Nichtsdestotrotz konnten auch viele kleine Taten irgendwann gleichwertig mit einer großen sein, zumindest hoffte Jin Ling das. Und er selbst war zufrieden, wenn er anderen helfen konnte, auch wenn es nur bei Kleinigkeiten war.

Der nächste Tag startete somit in aller Früh. Nach einem mehr oder weniger erholsamen Schlaf, gönnte sich Jin Ling ein ausgewogenes Frühstück und bereitete sich auf eine längere Zeit im Gebirge vor. Eine Horde von Gegner war leichter zu finden als eine einzelne Person, die durch eine riesige Gebirgskette streifte. Um nicht in eine peinliche Situation zu geraten, ging er mehrmals seine mentale Liste an nötigen Utensilien durch und nahm von allem lieber eins mehr mit als eines zu wenig. In der Vergangenheit hatte er in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn schon das ein oder andere Mal nicht genug Ressourcen dabei gehabt, was ihn in die ein oder andere brenzlige Lage gebracht hatte. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht, das hatte er inzwischen gelernt. Zu seinem Glück war das Dorf zwar klein, aber besaß einige Läden, die Ausrüstung für die Jagd nach bösen Geistern, Dämonen und dergleichen verkauften. Leider waren die Preise ein wenig zu hoch, aber zu seinem Glück hatten ihn die Dorfbewohner, der anderen Dörfer, denen er ausgeholfen hatte, immer ein wenig Geld als Belohnung zugesteckt, egal wie vehement er es versucht hatte abzulehnen. Das Ende vom Lied war daher, dass er zwar alle nötigen Utensilien kaufen konnte, aber nicht in der gewünschten Menge. Halsabscheider! Da aufregen nicht viel brachte, beruhigte sich Jin Ling relativ schnell wieder – er hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen und die war wichtiger als sein Unmut über Preise, was sollten auch die anderen Clans sowie seine eigenen Leute denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass er sich wegen sowas ärgerte? Über derartiges sollte er drüberstehen!

Die Vorbereitungen auf seine Reise kosteten ihn den ganzen Vormittag. Neben Materialien und Proviant brauchte er auch Information und diese zu beschaffen war nicht ganz so leicht. Zwar redete jeder über den Ghoul, aber viele wussten nichts Genaues und hatten nur Gerüchte gehört. Das Wichtige vom Unwichtigen trennen war keine so leichte Aufgabe und bedurfte viel Zeit und Energie.  
Zu seinem Glück, oder Unglück, bekam er hierbei Hilfe von zwei bekannten Mitgliedern der GusuLan Sekte. Lan Sizhui und Lan Jingyi waren mehr oder weniger zufällig ebenfalls in der Gegend gewesen und hatten von den Gerüchten um den Ghoul gehört. So selbstlos wie die Mitglieder der GusuLan Sekte nun einmal waren, waren sie sofort hergekommen um ihre Hilfe anzubieten.  
Während seiner Mittagspause, in der er nicht über all die erhaltenen Informationen nachdenken wollte, um seinen Verstand etwas Erholung zu gönnen, damit er anschließend mit neuer Kraft und Ideen an die Sache ran gehen konnte, wurde ihm regelrecht ein fröhliches „Junges Fräulein Jin Ling" verbal entgegengeschleudert. Wenn Worte einen physisch bewegen könnten, so wäre Jin Ling sicherlich vom Stuhl gefallen und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Lan Jingyi qualvoll zugrunde gegangen. Ein Glück, dass Worte nur Worte waren und Blicke nur Blicke.  
Bevor Jin Ling auf Lan Jingyi verbal reagieren konnte, wurde letzterer bereits von Lan Sizhui zurecht gewiesen. Von den beiden jungen GusuLan Mitgliedern war Sizhui der erwachsenere. Auch wenn sie alle drei ungefähr gleich alt waren, schien es Jin Ling immer so als wäre ihnen Sizhui weit voraus und einem Teil von ihm gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, während ein anderer Teil sich darüber sogar irgendwie freute. Sizhui war ein verlässlicher Mensch, den man sich anvertrauen konnte und wusste, dass es nicht an die falschen Ohren getragen wurde. Jingyi war da leider etwas zu naive und gesprächig. Jin Ling war bewusst, dass Jingyi es nie böse mit ihm meinte, aber aufgrund der Art des anderen gerieten die beiden immer mal wieder aneinander. Ling hätte sich schon viel zu oft mit Hänseleien anderer auseinander setzen müssen, dass er keine Lust hatte mögliche Geheimnisse mit jemanden wie Jingyi zu teilen, der diese im schlimmsten Fall auch noch gegen ihn nutzte – so tief ging sein Vertrauen in den anderen einfach noch nicht. Sein Vertrauen war aber tief genug, um mit dem anderen nachts auf die Jagd zu gehen.

„Sizhui", grüßte Jin Ling den anderen freundlich, während er Jingyi schlicht ignorierte.  
Ebenso freundlich grüßte Sizhui zurück und Jingyi brauchte ebenfalls eine anständige Begrüßung heraus, nachdem ihm sein Kumpel einen sachten Stoß in die Rippen zukommen ließ.  
„Was macht ich beiden hier?"  
„Wir haben gehört, dass ein Ghoul hier sein Unwesen treibt und da sind wir hergekommen, um den Dorfbewohnern zu helfen. Und du?"  
„Ebenso. Ich wollte auch nach dem Mittagessen aufbrechen."  
„Dann lass uns zu dritt gehen. Einer alleine ist auf diesem riesigen Berggebiet verloren", schlug Sizhui vor.  
Jin Ling wusste, dass der andere keine bösen Absichten hatte, aber er wollte für diese einfache Aufgabe keine Hilfe annehmen. Wie würde das denn rüberkommen, wenn er für einen einzigen Ghoul schon Hilfe von anderen brauchte?  
„Vielen Dank für dein Angebot, aber ich komme schon alleine zurecht. So schwer ist es nun auch wieder nicht, einen einzigen Ghoul zu besiegen."  
Ein kläglicher Versuch die Hilfe des anderen abzulehnen.  
„Einen einzelnen zu besiegen vielleicht nicht, aber ihn zu finden ist dafür umso schwerer und wer sagt, dass es wirklich nur einer ist? Die Dorfbewohner machen zum Teil sehr widersprüchliche Angaben, dass man durchaus davon ausgehen muss, dass es mehrere sind. Man sollte seine Gegner nie unterschätzen."  
Inzwischen hatten sich Jingyi und Sizhui zu Ling an den Tisch gesetzt und sich ebenfalls etwas zu Essen bestellt.  
„Ihr scheint mehr über die Vorfälle hier zu wissen."  
„Nicht wirklich. Etwas südlich von hier ist ein weiteres kleines Dorf. Dort haben wir zum ersten Mal von dem Ghoul gehört. Wir haben einige Tage und Nächte dort verbracht und nach dem Ghoul Ausschau gehalten, konnten aber nichts finden, außer ein paar Spuren, die man einem Ghoul zuordnen könnte. Die Dorfbewohner bestätigten uns, dass die Überfälle auf sie nicht regelmäßig geschahen und dass es hier ein weiteres Dorf gibt, in dem sich die Ereignisse zuerst getragen haben und wohl auch öfter vorkommen würden. Daher haben wir uns entschlossen her zu kommen und gehen auch davon aus, dass es mehr als einer ist. Wie zuvor erwähnt, widersprechen sich auch ein paar Angaben der Bewohner."  
Sizhuis Erklärung war nachvollziehbar und es war schwer ein haltbares Gegenargument zu finden, aber Jin Ling wollte niemanden mitnehmen. Er wollte das Problem ganz alleine lösen! Ihm war bewusst, dass sein Wunsch nicht nur selbstsüchtig war, sondern auch kindisch und gefährlich. Wenn es wirklich mehr als ein Ghoul war, der da durch das Gebirge wanderte, dann war sein Leben in Gefahr.

„Lass ihn doch, Sizhui. Wenn er sich unbedingt in Gefahr begeben will, dann soll er es doch tun. Wir brauchen seine Erlaubnis nicht, um in das Gebirge zu gehen. Er geht seinen Weg und wir unseren", protestierte Jingyi.  
Es war nun wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass Jingyi und Ling sich nicht so gut verstanden. Der eine neckte den anderen zu gerne und der andere war zu stolz, um seine Gefühle zuzugeben, was zu noch mehr Neckereien führte. Und Sizhui stand dazwischen.  
„Ach. Ich finde es dennoch besser, wenn wir zu dritt gehen. Das ist gefährlich genug."  
„Ich breche in gut drei Stunden auf", verkündete Jin Ling und stand auf. Er hatte noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu beenden und sich einen Plan zu überlegen, außerdem wollte er sich noch ein wenig ausruhen, damit er mit voller Kraft seine Mission starten konnte. Wie peinlich wäre es denn, wenn er aufgrund von Erschöpfung versagen würde?


End file.
